Maze games are well known. Typically, maze games are comprised of a series of walls or barriers that form a labyrinth through which one or more players proceed to a particular goal. Players observe and evaluate the advantages and disadvantages of proceeding down alternative paths. Often players proceed down a pathway only to backtrack to avoid unforeseen dead-ends or other adverse consequences. Many maze games are embellished with hazards, clues, and other game devices that add visual appeal and depth to the game. Various electronic maze games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,326,719, 4,323,342, 4,288,537, 4,103,895, 4,240,638, and 4,089,524.